Total Drama Island Featuring YOU!
by Cscats
Summary: The applications are full but we welcome you to read this new season of Total Drama Island!
1. How To Enter

**Total Drama Island Featuring… YOU!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Chris or Da Chef, I am just going to write about them. (Please, I don't want to get sued. XD)

Ok! This is a story where we need YOU! Yes you! And you! And you! And.. Maybe you.. All you have to do is fill in the following info. About your character below. (They cant be the same characters from the real Total Drama Island, even though Duncan is awesome! :) )

This is how is goes, just fill in the bottom portion and put it in your review. The first like.. 21 or 22 (depends how it goes) will be put into the story!

Here is the skeleton of the profile!:

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear:

History: (Tell a little bit about your characters past!)

Why Did You Join TDI:

So if you get picked as I will announce in the next post on this story, reviews would be nice as I continue. Because everybody loves an extra push in the back of approval when everything seems to be going downhill.

So remember to do the skeleton and I cant wait to start writing about who wins the 100k! It could be your camper!


	2. The Lucky 22!

Total Drama Island Featuring… YOU!

These are the lucky 22 campers who get to be on this new Total Drama Island!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters as they are the reviewers characters, also don't flame me if I don't get these characters exactly perfect when I am writing the story. (Thanks!! :) )

* * *

Name:Charity

Age:16

Hair:Brown with red streak on both sides

Eye Color:dark brown,black when mad

Personality:Dark,friendly,mysterious,speaks her mind,a little jumpy, sometimes out of it thinking about her past and sister, one secret that she avoids to tell but telling only half the truth but not lying.

Likes:Blue,green,black,red,skating,singing(great but doesn't think so)

Dislikes:pink,stuck up people, girly girls and stuff,water

Fear:WATER

History:Been abused(physically and sexually) since she was 6, by her parents. She's jumpy just a litle because of that. Afraid of water because they attempted to drown her and succesfully killed her little sister(who's birthday is someday on the island(if possible)). And she has a black braclet that shows her soul and her hope. And a baby blue ankle braclet that her older sister gave her when she left telling her to keep hope,no one knows about her braclet or the fact she was abused! also wears cover up to cover some bruises!

Why Did You Join TDI:To go live with her sister!

* * *

Name:Jade

Age:16

Hair:long,black,with some hair over her left eye

Eye Color:blue

Personality:goth,fun to be with

Likes:skateboreding,spying,being a spy

Dislikes:pink,her dad,not being spyish

Fear:having to wear pink or haveing everyone know her secert

History:when she was 9 her dad left her and her mom but after her dad left her mom told her about a spy school and let her go there!but if her dad didn't leave then she would have gone to normal school because her dad didn' want her to go to spy school!

Why Did You Join TDI:to test her skills

* * *

Name:Irene  
Age:16  
Hair: long black goes to middle back  
Eye color: saphire blue  
Personality: smart but caring and very,very,very sttractive  
Likes: cats, Japan and nice people  
Dislikes:Heathers,wolves and spicy food  
Fear: wolves  
History: born in Kyoto,Japan raised by a samurai father and geisha mother.  
Why Tdi: older brothers in Okinawa are living on the street  
clothes: Yale blue dress that goes to mid thigh with a pale blue ribbon in the middle and navy blue high heels with sky blue ribbons on them.

* * *

Name:Kenny

Age:16

Hair:Medium Length light dark

Eye Color:Green

Personality:Shy, friendly and a little extreme like often.

Likes: Grunge Rock, Muy Thai Kickboxing, Leaping and climbing off stuff, Dancing, Drawing, Hanging upside down, Video Games, Jet Skis and meeting new people.

Dislikes: Being picked on for being who he is which is a wallflower

Fear:Snakes

History: Kenny has always been a shy kid since he was 5 for no reason, he seems to have trouble meeting people throughout his life thinking that they wouldn't want to be with him at all. Being from the city of Seattle he mostly kept himself to listening to Grunge and just being a bit normal until he was intrigued by extreme sports.

Why Did You Join TDI: To meet People, find love and make a good impact.

* * *

Name:Terry Morgan Nicname(s):Terr but HATES being called terrance Gender:Male  
Age:16 going to be 17 on april 3rd you want it to be

Why TDI:So he can be the first among his friends on tv NOT wearing handcuffs  
and so win money so he can help his family.

School status:Popular

TDI crush:has crush's on the bad girl type mostly but oftens the good girl type like courtney(as long as they are pretty he doesnt care)

went to military school for 3 year from 10 to 13 then went to juvy for being  
ina gang who shot up a house

Stereotype:teen who is a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of Wilkesberre,Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his ipod like ghetto-akon and animal i have become 3 days gace and by the girls standards in his school he is the hottest in his school and is like duncan but less obnoxiuse and more classy with girls.

Hobbies: T.V. shows and movies he likes to watch  
godfather/scarface/300/shootout/future weapons/katt williams pimp  
chronicals/katt williams american hustle/wild n' out/comedy's/action's with  
alot of shooting/ghost hunter's/destination truth.

Other Hobbies:likes to know more about military technolgy and knows everthing  
aout war from the american revolutipn to world war II and what tech. they used  
and is an expert in greek mytholgy

Likes:foxes/military tech./his home town where all his gangsta friends  
are/his Ipod and his songs/and any gf's he has or will get.

Dislikes:snakes/any hieghts above 40ft. but will do anything for his friends  
if he is given enoungh confidence

Clothes/Looks:short blonde hair/blue eyes/bandanna covering his head/baggy pants that you see nowadays but they dont hang below his butt like you see/a red and black shirt with a skull on it/always has a necklace with a fox shaped pendant on the end of it and pratically kills anyone who tries to steal it from him/white socs with blue and white sneakers/and no piercings/and his gang symbols on his neck and legs and the back of his neck it looks like the intials R.O.T.S(made up)Reapers Of The Streets. and height is 5 foot 8

Pets:1 female dog/1 male dog/2 female cats  
male dog-coby  
female dog-cookie  
older female cat-misty  
younger female cat-alley

Bday: April 3rd

He has 5 siblings 1 younger sister/anna 1 younger brother/jake 2 older sisters/heather the youngest of the 2 and jenn who is the oldest of the 2 and 1 older brother/scott who is in jail. and he wants to win the money to bail out his brother and help out his family.

GANG:  
-Is an enforcer (one of the best)  
-Is wanted in Quebec,Canada/Pennsylvania/Nevada/and California and Florida for 20 killing people and seriusly injurying 50 ppl so bad had to get 30 surgeries in 1 month but was never proven guilty becuz they can never link him with the crime becuz he is an expert in cleaning up his mess.

* * *

Name: Teary

Nickname: Tear Bear

Age: 15

Hair Color: A mix of Blonde and Orange

Hair Style: Bangs that cover his whole eyes so he cant see, and the rest goes down to the top of his neck.

Eye Color: Nowone knows.

Personality: Is very weak and sensitive. Likes to hang out with the girls more than the boys. Even stuck-up girls like him. Boys like him, too. screams like a girl, and doesnt attract to gross things, like burping. Never gets mad, and is REALLY, REALLY nice.

Likes: Teddy Bears, Bears, Panda Bears, Grizzly bears, Black bears, build-a-bear workshop, stuffed animals, stuffed bears, and pillows.

Disklikes: Bugs, spinach, and pepper mints.

Fear: He is afraid of Tigger from Winnie The Pooh.

History: When Teary was 2, his parents divorced, and his mom got custody. His mom now ABSULUTLY hated boys, so she raised Teary to bond toward girls, and hang out with girls. Her plan was succsesfull.

Why Did Join TDI?: Chris lied, saying the pills in the food there would make Teary invinsible.

Paired up?: No thanks, but some boyfriends could get jealous of him because he is such good friends with the girls.

Height: Teary is 5 feet tall.

Weight: 72 pounds (Weight issue)

Clothes: Wears a light-purple turtle-neck, With faded blue jeans and red sneakers.

Teary is very skinny, and has very skinny legs. Is NOT muscular, or strong. He doesnt eat much.

Teary takes counseling (No anger problems)

* * *

Name: Lynx(Pronounced Links)

Age: 16

Hair: teal blue and messy like Trent's.

Eye Color: blueish green

Personality: Lynx loves the outdoors and animals, and he believes that music is the most relaxing thing possible. He is a writer and he writes his own music. He also loves kicking back and relaxing, and he never goes anywhere with out his pet cat, Lex. Lex is a gold tabby that always sits on Lynx's shoulder, and is a really nice animal. He also loves music.

Likes: relaxing, nature, music, and his cat Lex.

Dislikes: being alone, snobs, people who always say something negative, and being lied to.

Fear: mad dogs

History: When Lynx was 13 he got a kitten as a b-day present. He named him Lex and ever since he's been a man's best friend. Lex would sometimes steal Lynx's Ipod to listen to it. Lynx always made alot of friends at school because of him and Lex's friendliness.

Why Did You Join TDI: To test his skills and have fun with Lex.(Yeah, he's bringing Lex to TDI)

* * *

Name: Hinata

Age: 17

Hair: black with blue streaks, straight and long.

Eye color: silver.

Personality: Nice, helpful, shy, quiet most of the time. She is brilliant with medical knowledge on how to treat things.

Likes: Cool, gentle boys and animals.

Dislikes: Mean people, stalkers.

Fears: Elevators, heights... mostly elevators.

History: Trapped in an elevator at age 5, fell off a short 10 feet waterfall when she was 7, picked on when she was in school. Father was a little abusive.

Why Did You Join TDI: Wants to show that shy people like her can become famous, wants the money and fame. (Lol.)

* * *

Name: Allister  
Age: 17  
Hair: Short, messy, black hair.  
Eyes: Brown  
Personality: Shy, doesn't like talking, low self-esteem, insecure. People tend to not notice him. Not really athletic. Sometimes cries at night. Slouches.  
Likes: People who are nice to him, lying around, rainstorms, painting.  
Dislikes: Being bullied, talkative people, country music.  
Fear: Mice and rats.  
History: In 7th grade, Allister told his friend Eddie that he had a crush on him. Eddie was grossed out by this and stopped being friend with him. The word spread, and Allister was bullied for being a fag. That's why he's not really social. Moved to a different city when he was 15.  
Why did you join TDI: To make some friends so he can make his parents happy. (They're worried he doesn't have any friends.)

* * *

Name: Basil

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde with black highlights at the end, zig-zag fringe that covers her left eye

Eye Color: Grey

Personality: She is quite shy and used to city life. She really likes animals and wants to work on a farm when she's older. She's not used to other teens, being homeschooled and never allowed out after 8.

Likes: Pillows, books, snow, water, DJ (crush).

Dislikes: Bugs, the dark, clowns (xD)

Fear: She hates hights and doesn't want to die. She also has severe arachnophobia and hyperventilates and even passes out at the mere sight of a spider.

History: (Tell a little bit about your characters past!) Basil was born in an apartment in Canada and grew up at home. Her father and mother were over-protective so she was never allowed to play with other children. When she was finally off to high school, she was shy and spent most of recess in the library. She had to hold a tarantula on a trip with her parents and has had arachnophobia ever since.

Why Did You Join TDI: To show her parents that she is independent and survive on her own.

* * *

Name: Vanesa Alexandria Williams-Bermejo

Age: 16

Hair: Black, long bangs in the front, short and spiked up in the back, red streaks through it.

Eye Color: Ice blue

Outfit: Red newsboy cap, shiny black sleeveless faux leather tube top, red jacket that stops right at her ribcage with very short sleeves, a black miniskirt, black lace-up boots that go right past her knees, a lot of eyeliner, red lipstick, about 5 piercings on each ear, black and red striped wristbands, and a black spiked dog collar.

Personality: Vanesa is a crazy rocker type girl. She's really friendly and hyper, but she's somewhat a loner. She's kind of a combination of Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, and Duncan, if that's possible. She can and will do anything for her friends, and she's determined, athletic, and very perserverant. She's bipolar, though, and can act weird.

Likes:She likes reading, writing, drawing, surfing, and music - especially her guitar, which she will protect with her life. And cars. She's obsessed with cars.

Dislikes: Really preppy, mean, popular girls like Heather and Lindsay, the color pink, ramen noodles, and being inland away from the beach.

Fear: For completely unknown reasons, Vanesa has a crippling fear of cheerleaders, followed closely by sharks.

History: She was born in Los Angeles, California, but moved to Toronto when she was 8 due to her father's death. She was teased mercilessly by the popular girls, and therefore rebelled. She taught herself how to play guitar and how to surf. Then her mom died and she's been living in foster care ever since.

Why Did You Join TDI: Money for college and a red and black Dodge Viper, which is her favorite car.

* * *

Name:Gem

Age: 16

Hair: Messy short black hair with pink and purple streaks.

Eye Color: Green

Outfit: Black tank top with a purple scull under a long sleeved fish net shirt, Red and black checkered mini skirt over black pants with rips in the knees, also hot pink and blank striped knee length socks

Personality: Despite her appearance Gem is almost alway happy and hyper. She love to make friends and have fun. She doesn't really get sarcasm but will laugh at any joke even if it isn't funny.

Likes: Bunnies and other small fluffy animals, smiling, cndy, hugs and flowers

Dislikes: Bugs, most specifically spiders, also mean people, snobs, and the color orange.

Fear: Spiders

History: When Gem was little her parents got divorced, she never really understood why. Her older siblings and little sister took it really hard so Gem made herself responsible for keeping the rest of her family happy through the hard spots. Thanks to this all her life Gem has been attracted magnetically to people who are upset or going through a difficult time, Gem tries to help them keep their spirits up and stay strong.

Why Did You Join TDI: She wants to give the half the money to charity and give the rest to her big brother and her mom.

* * *

Name: Haley

Age: 16

Hair: Curly, sleek locks that fall to her shoulders,  
sometimes in a messy ponytail.

Eye Color: A sharp green that changes with  
her mood.

Personality: She's nice and a real jokester. Haley goofs around a lot and loves a good prank. She fun and very flirty. Haley loves to swim and do sports, she skateboards a lot. Her friends are mostly guys. She nice and pretty.

Likes: Pranks, skateboards, sports, etc..

Dislikes: Makeup, the color pink, etc..

Fear: Becoming a girly-girl.

History: (Tell a little bit about your characters past!)- Haley has two older brothers so she has to learn to toughen up with her brothers around. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mom along with her brothers. She visits her father sometimes.

Why Did You Join TDI: She wanted a chance to get out in the world,  
mostly for fun.

* * *

Name: Julie

Age:17

Hair: long black hair with red streaks

Eye Color: dark blue

Personality: determined,has a short temper, smart, proud, stubborn, tough, bad with emotions, nice to anyone that doesn't annoy her. gets bored easily and spaces out, likes to win, very competitive and a lil cocky. and loves to listen to music and is very sarcastic, and kinda weird and clumsy

Likes:music mainly rock but listens to a lil bit of everything, animals, surfing/swimming, reading, fighting and poker

Dislikes:annoying people, cheaters, losing and dancing

Fear:sharks and public speaking

History: Comes from a big family, 1 older brother 1 older stepbrother 2 younger stepbrothers 2 younger sisters and a baby half brother, always competeing with her older brother. junior in public high school good grades but gets lazy halfway through the year. loves to play poker with her family. goes to the beach and concerts with her friends. she loves kurt cobain and scrubs shes loyal to all her friends but they know not to get on her bad side.never had a boyfriend afraid of getting to closse to anyone

Why Did You Join TDI: her best friend dared her and she thought it could be kinda fun

* * *

Name: Francisco.

Age: 15

Hair: Dark Black.

Eye Color: Green.

Personality: A very nice kid who will fight if he has to. He is good at convincing people to do things but dosen't beacus he's realy nice. He will argue with you if he has to and loves the ladies. He can be friends with pretty much anybody. He dosen't have book smarts but has major street smarts.

Likes: He loves girls, he likes video games, friends and to listen to music.  
Dislikes: His math teacher, people who think there all that, know it alls, and girls who don't like him.

Fear: His mortal fears are rats and his big brother.

History: He has lived with his mom abd brother his whole life. His brother is 5 years older than him. He has always been  
terrorised by him since he was born. At school his life as benn realy good. He has dated most of the girls in school. Dating most of them gave him a lot of conflicts with the guys. He has gotton into lots of fights for just dating lots of girls. He won all of those fights. He just not all talk. Even with conflicts with so many guys he still has a bunch of friends.

Why Did You Join TDI: He always wanted to get out of his home town and his brother. His brother has always terrorised him. He is also tired of living in the same town with the same girls he already dated. He wants a new love interest.

* * *

Name:Sarah Weaver  
Age:16  
Hair:Golden Brown  
Eye color:Hazel  
Personality:A bad girl,mean if she doesnt have a choice,hyper,crazy,and sometimes nice  
Likes:Her little secret in her bag,her outfit,and hanging out with people that are just great!  
Dislikes:HEATHER(i mean who doesnt!?)  
Fear:Spiders,after i/her got bit by one(no i did get bit by one it was a brown recluse)  
History:Sarah has been the bad girl at her school,town,and her parents sent her to TDI to try to get her to stop being bad.She is nice,but she doesn't show unless she opens up to someone.  
Why did I Join TDI:My parents sent me there to unleash my bad side,and maybe meet someone that i'll like(yea right...)

* * *

Name: Shaya

Age:16

Hair: Black, wavy, layered, past shoulder length.

Eye Color: Brown.

Personality: Fun. Energetic. Smart. Clumsy. A little shy.

Likes: To read, write, dydream, and swim.

Dislikes: Haters, users, players, and bugs.

Fear: Fish.

History: The oldest child. Has a 14 yr. old sister and a 4 yr. old brother. Lived in California since age of 4. GPA 4.20  
Fear of fish/sharks because of the movie JAWS. Hates horror movie. A romantic. Gets hyper easily. Sarcastic. Dislikes haters (girl/guys who dislike her for her race or grades), users, and players (guys who play w/ girls for fun) and bugs (self explanatory).

Why Did You Join TDI: To have good time. And get away from her over-protective parents.

* * *

Name: Rosetta  
Age: 16  
Hair: Black and messy, down to shoulders  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Personality: Temperamental and sarcastic, strong-willed and a good friend (if you get to know her)  
Likes: The piano, (wha?!) chocolate, motorcycles, physical workouts, and...climbing things. Weird, I know.  
Dislikes: Rap, annoying people, and books  
Fear: Stuck in an enclosed space (A bit of claustrophobia, I suppose)  
History: Was born in Tanzania, but raised in the U.S. Has a rebellious brother. Gets alright grades but is bored with school.  
Why Did You Join TDI: To win! And to see how long she'll last.

* * *

Name: Riley  
Age: 15  
Hair: Red and messy with a goggle headband  
Eye color: Gray  
Personality: Witty and funny, very smart, kinda cocky, also somewhat sarcastic, enjoys teasing Rosetta  
Likes: Swimming, building things, music, and a certain black young female points above who secretly likes him back. They get into a lot of arguments though...Riley always makes Rosetta lose her temper...  
Dislikes: Anything or anyone that's depressing  
Fear: Lost in a graveyard  
History: Excels with school. He's an extremely smart student, when he's not goofing off or skipping school. Lives in Manhattan in an apartment with his mom and two sisters  
Why did you join: To meet friends and to get out of having to get a job for the summer.

* * *

Name: Nancy Frey

Age: 16

Hair: Dark brown. Pigtail braids.

Eye Color: grey blue

Personality: sort of gloomy, but not all the time.

Likes: black, reading, graphic art (Wants to be a Graphic artist when she grows up)  
Dislikes: bullies, snobs, mean popular people, and boy bands.

Fear: Universe (Black holes, asteroids, supernovas, ect.)

History: (Tell a little bit about your characters past!) born in London. Moed to Canada when she was for. She has one older sister is is really snobby and mean. She also wants to go to TDI to escape from her sister.

Why Did You Join TDI: To pay for her class trip to Washington D.C. and for collage.

* * *

Name: Satine

Age: 16

Hair: Long dark brown

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Shy, Not confident, Quiet, Timid, Patient, Self-sacrificing,Kind, Motherly, Caring, Violent TemperVery scary

Likes: Photography, Drawing, Writing bios about people she knows on them, draws maps of places where she's been, children, animals, junk food, staring at the moon and stars, music, surfing

Dislikes: Attention,Drama Queens, Snobs, anyone picking on her friends, anyone looking at her notebooks/sketchpads/scrapbooks, anyone touching her board and anyone taking her mother's jewelry

Fear: A large group of baying hound dogs chasing her (think Bambi)

History: Satine is of half Hawaiian and half Spanish descent where she lived on the island of Hilo, Hawaii with her two parents. Her mother was eccentric and strange but was loved by everyone and Satine wasn't always so shy but when her mother died in a car accident she became very timid, her father and her moved all over the world for a couple of years before settling in Spain where her father married his high school sweetheart and gained a step-mother and a very popular step-sister, Emelina who dislikes watching over her sister.

Why Did You Join TDI: She was actually in the background of Emelina's audition tape and they deicded they wanted her besides her father thought it would be a good way to gain back her confidence.

* * *

Name: Todd

Age: 17

Hair: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Personality: Sly, Tricky, Caring, Flirty, Funny, Loves to make people smile, rarely serious but when he is watch out,patient, cunning, not perverted

Likes: Rock Climbing, Track, Flirting with the girls, playing tricks on Chef or the snobby girl.

Dislikes: Anyone messing up his pranks, anyone frowning, Bullies,

Fear:Deer

History: Todd grew up with his parents until a car accident ivolving a deer made him loose both of them. He was only five when he sent to live with his grandparents. He's been a Flirty Trickster ever since but he loves to make people smile.

Why Did You Join TDI: To win the money and give it to his grandparents.

* * *

These are the lucky 22! Congrats! I shake you all warmly by the hand, this story will be on my free time. (Which I seem to be having a lot) Sorry about those who did not get a spot in this new Total Drama Island. I basically did the first 22 campers that signed up, but skipped a couple of camper's profile skeletons because of the lack of information.

Sooooo watch out for the first week of this new story!! Reviews would be great as I continue!


	3. Meet The Campers!

**Total Drama Island Featuring… YOU!**

"Hello and welcome to another season of Total Drama Island! I am your host Chris, to find the winner of the 100 grand prize!" Welcomed the host, Chris Mclean. He had somewhat black/dark brown hair and had a blue shirt on with tan pants. Chris paused for a moment and added in a more serious tone, "No seriously.. I have a ton of these 100 grand bills."

A more muscular guy was in back of him, with huge rippling muscles and a frown on his face. The man grunted and introduced himself, "I'm Chef Hatchet, and if anyone has a problem with that I will have you off this island in less than a second!"

"Calm down Chef.." Sighed the host, then adding, "Wait until the campers get here at least to start scaring them. We are in the seclude place of Camp Wanakawa in the serene Yurabean Ocean. Each week a camper will be voted off and will have to go down to the Boat Of Losers and leave the island. Seriously, you cant go back. And to make sure of that I have Chef Hatchet to help me. Right Chef?"

"If you come back to the island when you get kicked off I will have to send you straight to the downy dumps of which you came." Threatened the Chef, pointing at the camera and scowling.

Chris walked down the dock as he continued, "If you stay on the island after a Bonfire Ceremony, which decides your fate for the week you will get a marshmallow." He showed marshmallow in his hand as he popped it into his mouth, licking his lips and saying, "And the marshmallows taste very good."

And the whole point of this game show is to win something right? Well when there is one camper left we will know who wins and they will win fame, and the 100 grand. All over this island we have already implanted camera's everywhere, and yes even in the places you least expect it. Every moment will be on film and you the lucky viewer you will be able to watch all of it! Good deal for you huh?" He put his hands on his hips and looked out into the ocean, hearing a roar of an engine approaching, "Looks like the first camper is here!"

"This season is going to be fun." Laughed Chef as he eyed the first camper on the boat.

A girl with brown hair and red streaks looked out into the ocean, caught in her thoughts of her past. The trip all the way out to this island did take a long time, she had to think about something. She thought of her sister, and wished that she was still alive. The girl felt the wind around her stop as she trembled slightly, biting her lip and shaking her head, trying to get out of her trance.

Chris raised his eyebrows slightly as the girl just stood on the boat almost trembling, "Hey? Charity! You ok!?"

"Want me to get her out myself?" Asked the Chef, cracking his knuckles and scowling, wanting the fun to start already.

The girl looked at the two and yelled, "Its ok!" She took her bags and uneasily stepped off of the boat, making sure not to touch on the water.

"Hello Charity?" Asked the host, as the girl almost clumsily came onto the dock.

She smiled at Chris and nodded replying, "Hey, Chris."

"Nice to see you made it, with your fear of water and all." Asked Chris, about to say something else but seeing another boat coming into view and pushing Charity out of the way announcing, "Here comes somebody else!"

"Hello Chris."

"Hey Jade." Greeted the host, motioning his head over to the bunks over in the background, "Hope you like bunks."

Jade nodded and replied, "I can handle anything."

"Anything?" Asked Chris, raising his eyebrows but then dismissing it, "Well you can go over there and join Charity to the side."

Jade almost seemed to skip over to Charity, both girls getting acquainted among themselves.

A girl with black hair appeared next on the dock, sporting her blue dress with blue ribbons on them. She smiled and hauled her bags over to the host, giving a nice, gentle smile and greeting, "Hello."

"You sure you're going to wear _that _for camp?" Asked Chris, not sure whether or not this dress would be tear-friendly.

"Is there a problem with that?" Asked Irene, cocking her head to the side.

"I guess not." Replied the host, honestly somewhat worried.

Irene smiled once again and met up with the other girls, setting her bags on the dock next to her. Jade didn't know why but the girl seemed as though she had a lot of secrets to hide, she kept it to herself though not wanting to cause alarm. Charity loved the dress the girl was wearing and insisted on asking her where she got it, she seemed to be good enough, not the snobby type.

The next campers name was Kenny, having medium dark and somewhat light hair. He leaped off of the boat and landed at the end of the dock, balancing himself on the edge of the platform.

"Umm," Stuttered Chris, "Isn't he supposed to just walk _off _of the boat? Not jump?"

Chef just shrugged as he watched as Kenny threw his bags one by one onto the dock, right next to the girls who seemed to be somewhat intrigued. He walked towards the host as he said in a surprisingly shy-sounding voice, "Hello."

"Dude, did you just jump off of the boat and land on the side of the dock?" Asked the host, definitely impressed by this jolt of energy.

Kenny shrugged and said, "I guess I did."

"Awesome." Said Chris as he high-fived Kenny.

Kenny walked over to the girls and looked at them, each girl looking as though they were going to pounce. They were actually just studying him, as they couldn't believe that somebody like him could do anything the least bit cool. Though Irene never tried to judge by appearance she was surprised also.

Just then a loud metal rock band noise came out of the next boat coming in, in front of it staring out onto the dock was Terry. Terry was wearing a black shirt with a skull and baggy pants. He threw his bags over to the dock, landing in front of Chris. Terry walked off of the boat looking at Chris as though he expected him to carry the bags somewhere else for him.

"Let me handle this Chris." Said Chef, as he stood in front of Terry, looking him over and finally saying, "Are you that guy that I saw a wanted poster for?!"

"Maybe I am." Grinned Terry, cracking his knuckles and spitting onto the ground.

The Chef scowled and said, "If you think that I am not going to turn you in after the show you are dead wrong. Dead wrong."

"And what if I don't get kicked off the show?" Assumed the teenager, raising his eyebrows.

"If you win you will have to give me at least 10 grand of your prize money!" Ordered the Chef, poking the gang member with his index finger.

Terry sighed and said, "Fine then." He looked over the host and picked up his bags again walking over to the girls and lone guy who were all looking as if they were all surprised.

Another boy stepped out onto the dock, going by the name of Teary. The teenager had an unusual hair cut that made him have bangs over his eyes. Nobody knows how the boy could actually see through that, but he managed as he took his bags and walked over to Chris.

"Dude?" Questionably asked the host, trying to see through the bangs, "Can you even see? Because I am pretty sure you need your eyes for some of these challenges."

Chef even noticed how skinny the boy was, "I'll be sure to give you some extra grub this week, you need some meat on your bones too."

Teary looked around at all of the campers that were staring at him and the huge judging eyes of Chef. He took one more glance around and whispered so only him and Chris could hear, "Why can they see me?"

"Oh yeah," Said the host, like he was just remembering, "Those pills that I told you would make you invisible.. I lied."

"You lied just so you could get me on this show?" Whined Teary, keeping his eyes on Chris so he didn't have to face all of the other campers.

Chris smirked and leaned, putting his shoulder on Chef explaining, "Yeah.. We were short one camper so we had to get somebody to go here. And your boat just left so you can't leave. Not like you want to swim back or anything."

Teary looked down to the ground and walked slowly over to the other campers, placing his bags on the ground as he stopped next to Irene.

"Its ok," Said Irene, patting the boy on the back, "I would have fell for it too."

Chris's smile almost faded as he spotted the next boat, bringing in a teenager and a cat on his shoulder. He quickly confirmed it with Chef that you were technically allowed to bring whatever item/animal you wanted.

"Hey Chris, nice island you have here." Greeted Lynx as he walked off the boat. His tabby cat meowed at the same time, almost as if he was talking too.

"And who is your furry little friend you have there Lynx?" Asked Chris, looking peculiarly at the tabby, then adding, "He does have his shots right?"

"Yeah, and my cats name is Lex." Said Lynx.

The host shrugged and said, "Ok then, you can go meet the other campers if you want while I decide whether or not a cat is considered a camper or not.."

Lynx slightly frowned and patted his cat on the shoulder, glad that his cat was happy. He stood next to Terry who seemed to look kind of scary.

"Nice cat, he will probably get eaten by a coyote though." Laughed the gang member, wondering whether or not cats would make a good meal or not.

"Dude, don't diss my cat." Replied Lynx, immediately taking a disliking to Terry and taking a step away from him.

"And here comes my new medical intern," Announced Chris, as if he had known the new camper that was just walking across the dock all his life, "Hey, watsup Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and waved her hand saying, "You don't mean that. I just love the idea of being in the medical."

"Well at least we have somebody actually licensed to care for others besides Chef and me. Though you probably wouldn't want to risk your lives with us anyways.." Commented the host, pointing over for her to join the others.

Another camper appeared at the dock, slouching over as if he was tired. He looked at how many campers there were right now and immediately recoiled back at looking at the ground, stalking over with his bags to the other campers.

The host stopped the boy and said, "You cant go over there without greeting me first. Where are your manners?"

"Sorry." Muttered Allister then saying, "Hi."

Chef grunted and said to Allister, "Stand up straight soldier, I cant believe how many people these days take their spine for granted."

Allister moaned and tried to straighten his back, but looking away from the campers replying, "Is that good?"

"Don't back talk to me!" Scowled the Chef.

Chris broke up the one-sided fight and said, "Its ok, you can go join the others."

Allister nodded slightly and walked over to the others, taking back his slouched position and feeling lonely as nobody tried to talk to him.

Basil was the next to come onto the island, smiling nicely to the other campers and going over to Chris to comment, "This isn't like the city.."

"Of course it isn't," Snickered Chris, "This is the exact opposite of a day in the city."

Chef smirked and added, "The food is first class though."

"Really?" Asked the girl, her eyes suddenly lighting up.

"Nope, sorry." Apologized the host, "Chef Hatchet here is just using sarcasm, there is no first class food. Just a lot of grub."

Basil looked back down to the ground and rubbed her arm awkwardly, waiting for the host to say something else. After a couple of minutes of silence she took a spot next to the others, suddenly feeling very shy.

Another girl came up onto the dock, a guitar on the back of her. She looked around at the campers and waved saying, "Whatsup guys? I'm Vanessa Alexandria Williams-Bermejo, but you can call me Van or Vanessa for short."

"Impressive." Clapped the host and saying, "You're the first camper here that has been brave enough to actually introduce themselves to everybody. Good for you."

"Though in some cases that could be a bad thing." Muttered Chef Hatched, crossing his arms and staring at Vanessa with one eye. His other eye still on Terry.

Vanessa raised her eyebrows at the Chef and said, "Dude just chill out."

"I will 'chill out' once everybody gets here. You got that?!" Ordered the Chef, pointing at Vanessa and then comparing, "You are almost as bad as Terry over here."

"It's a privilege." Grinned Terry, showing off his white teeth.

Vanessa shook her head and took her bags, passing by Chef without even looking back and taking her place the furthest away from him. Vanessa couldn't help but feel jumpy whenever Chef Hatchet was near, I mean that guy was just crazy. She already knew what kinds of things he could do from the last season, but she would just have to show him she couldn't get scared easily.

"Hello Chris! Hi guys!" Greeted the next camper, Gem who had messy black hair with streaks of pink and purple.

"Welcome Gem." Said Chris, nodding and giving a smile to the girl.

Gem nodded and skipped over to the other campers, feeling ecstatic that she actually got on the show. She hoped she would win the money so she could give some to charity and the rest to her big brother and Mom.

Gem was naturally attracted to Teary as she whispered over the talking campers, "Are you ok Teary?"

The boy looked up and shrugged saying, "I guess. Thanks."

"No problem," Smiled the girl, hoping that Teary would cheer up a little more knowing that she was there to cheer him up.

Haley a girl with a ponytail on and bright green eyes came up on the dock, with her skateboard at hand and her bags in the other. The girl had a sense of adventure in her eyes and put her skateboard on the ground as she skated over to Chris and Chef Hatchet.

"Hey Chris. Chef." Greeted Haley, nodding and kicking her skateboard up.

Chef slightly frowned and commented, "Do you think you are at a skate-park girl?!"

"By the look of my surroundings I would say not." Retorted Haley, holding in a giggle as she picked up her skateboard again and adding, "You did say in the contract you could bring anything you want. Right Chris?"

The host back-tracked and answered, "Yeah- I guess so."

"Then good." Smiled the girl, sticking her tongue out at Chef as she passed him.

Another girl came up to the dock, her name being Julie. She threw her bags over to the corner of the docks and went up to the host to say, "Nice to finally meet you Chris."

"Its nice to meet you to," Replied Chris then asking out of curiosity, "What made you want to join Total Drama Island anyways?"

"I am just here on a dare," Confessed Julie, shrugging, "But now that I am here I am determined to win. Why come if your not going to win, right?"

"That's the attitude!" Cheered Chris, "Its all about the adventure! Like the bugs and trees and snakes and sharks-"

"Sharks?" Mumbled Julie.

The host smirked and said, "Yeah, sharks. There are a ton of them. If you would like I could get you one-"

"Umm, have to pass on that one." Hastily said Julie going to her bags and almost shrinking at the thought of sharks. She forced herself to stand tall though, not wanting to give the host any hints about her fear.

Francisco walked off of the boat, glad that he finally got away from his brother back home. His brother was almost sure that he wouldn't get a spot on Total Drama Island, and yet here he was. Francisco was relieved he didn't have to go through another summer with his brother. With those thoughts buzzing in his head he walked towards the host, looking over at the campers and seeing what the lady's facial responses were to him. Most of them came off neutral while some showed genuine curiosity.

"Francisco my man!" Greeted the host, "How have you been? I see your relieved your brother isn't here. Good for you!"

The teenager didn't even want to know how Chris had figured out about his brother but just dismissed it as he shook Chris's hand, "Nice to meet you to."

"Francisco, this is Chef. Chef this is Francisco. I believe Chef had met your brother a while ago back at jail?" Grinned the host, crossing his arms and looking over at Chef.

Chef scowled at Francisco and threatened, "I hope you aren't like your brother. Your brother annoyed me and you know what I do to annoying people?"

"What?"

"I start hating their guts that's what! And since you actually signed the contract to get here I can do whatever I want to people who break the rules." Chuckled the Chef.

All of the campers stopped for a brief moment and looked back at their bags, looking as if they were looking for the extra copy of the contract they signed.

Chris held up his hands as he announced, "Its ok people! Everything on that contract is just for your safety only!"

Francisco didn't know that he would cause that much alarm and walked to the end of the line of campers. He stood next to Julie who was still searching through her bag for this so called 'binding contract'.

Sarah was kind of confused as she walked up the dock to see some campers still looking through their bags for the contract. She shook her head in disbelief and continued towards Chris saying, "Whatsup Chris?!"

"Nothing much. Nothing much," He replied, "Just doing my job."

"Cool." Commented Sarah, then looking over at Chef with her big hazel eyes, "This is Chef right?"

"Yes, what about it?" Asked Chef, sort of suspicious.

"Nothing, I just never met you before. I mean only on the television and stuff but not in real life!" Spazzed Sarah, showing genuine interest.

Chef raised his eyebrows and said, "Well thank you."

"No problem!" Cheered the girl as she stood next to Francisco.

Another boat came close to the dock, and yet there was nobody in it. In back of the boat was Shaya, holding on to a rope on the back and standing on ski's. The girl smiled and waved to everybody with one hand, keeping her grip on the rope and jumping off, landing in front of everybody.

"Hey guys!" Waved Shaya, her black hair wet because of the water.

"What an entrance Shaya!" Complimented Chris, high-fiving the girl.

The girl shook her head and said, "It was nothing. Just glad to be here."

With that the girl walked over to the others her hair still wet as she tried to dry it out by squeezing her hair with her hands.

Instead of one person coming by boat two people were in sight as the next boat arrived. In it was a boy and a girl who seemed to be fighting with the guy. The campers could hear the boy's loud laughter as the girl squeeled, scowling back at him.

"Does it look like we have a couple of love-birds on Total Drama Island?" Inquired Chris as he looked at the two, who were Rosetta and Riley.

Rosetta shook her head and said almost too fast, "He is just being annoying right now!"

"No I am not." Fought Riley, shaking his head.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Ordered the Chef as he shook his head in dismay at how two young people could get so caught up in a fight.

The host nodded and said, "Well whether or not you guys like each other or not I am definitely seeing some conflict here. Might come in play in the later weeks, maybe not."

"No way!" Scowled Rosetta, walking away from Riley, Chef and Chris and going to the northern edge of the dock to sit down, feet dangling into the water.

Riley shook his head and whispered to the host, "She is always like this don't worry."

Another girl followed in back of Riley and Rosetta, with dark brown hair. The girl's name was Nancy Frey, she walked towards the campers and host, with an almost depressing look on her face.

"Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Commented Chris, smiling at Nancy.

Nancy rolled her eyes and said, "No. I was just forced to go here because I have to pay for college."

"Don't we all.." Sighed the Chef, making everybody all of the sudden silent.

The host disregarded the silence and said in an optimistic voice, "Well I hope you get a better experience rather than the money!"

"Joy.." Muttered Nancy, stalking over towards the other campers with a frown on her face. Maybe she shouldn't have signed up for this after all..

The next girl that walked onto the dock their long brown hair was Satine, who didn't seem that much excited that she had to be surrounded by other campers and that they decided her future on this season.

Satine walked up to Chris and held out her hand saying, "Hello."

"Hello Satine." Greeted the host, "Glad you could make it. Even though it was all a fluke I mean."

"I guess its good to be here." Sighed Satine, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

The girl walked away from Chris, not sure whether or not she should have made a longer conversation or not. That's what always seemed to be her problem she never knew what she did was the right thing to do. So she walked over to the campers a big question mark plastered on her expression.

"And finally the last camper!" Greeted the host, holding out his hands, "Todd!"

Todd walked out on the dock, now realizing that he was the last one of the campers to arrive. He didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing but continued across the dock nevertheless.

"Hey Chris," He replied, then looking over at Chef, almost skeptically, "And Chef."

"I am glad you got to get onto the show dude," Congratulated the host, shaking Todd by the hand, "We almost ran out of room, but then I was like, 'Sure we can fit in another camper like Todd' and here you are!"

"Yep here I am." Confirmed Todd, pointing to himself.

"Now that everybody is here," Said the host, then pausing, "We will start the first challenge!"

The strange thing about it was when everybody was groaning Chef's face lit up with excitement. I guess that he must have been excited about some fact about the challenge. Who knows?

_**FIGURE OUT NEXT TIME ON… TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!**_


End file.
